<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestication Drabbles by Waifu_Yamcha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188678">Domestication Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Yamcha/pseuds/Waifu_Yamcha'>Waifu_Yamcha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/M, Female Yamcha, Fluff, Genderbend, I want to make this really fucking fluffy, I'll write male Yamcha someday, Pregnancy, Romance, Yamtien, r63, tiencha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_Yamcha/pseuds/Waifu_Yamcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles covering aspects of Yamcha's pregnancy and eventual birth of her and Tien's child. Both are nervous about setting a good example and having everything ready for the baby with other chapters covering how the two fell in love and got married. Features female Yamcha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Gochi and Vegebul, Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Everything Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening! It's been so long since I've posted a story on AO3! I really love this pairing and since I'm shameless about gender bends of course I made my own Femcha how couldn't I? This story is also available on FF.Net under my other name, TheGuardianKnux. When I can I'll try to include my own art in certain chapters! Hope you enjoy! Below is some concept doodles I made of Femcha! As for the child in the corner that may not be what they look like in the story I haven't decided yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see what the big deal is. I have a general idea where he is when he’s out” Yamcha argued lazily, sitting back comfortably in her chair. Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting on their own on either side, ice tea in their hands. They shared a tired look of understanding before turning back to their friend. Yamcha was too much like one of the boys, no wonder she was so naive. </p>
<p>“Of course it’s a big deal!” Chi Chi huffed and set her glass down. Her eyes wandered down from the balcony to where Goten and Trunks were playing before their next training session. Vegeta better not go too hard on her boy, especially with how much he looked like his father…</p>
<p>Bulma watched her friend get distracted and rolled her eyes playfully. She leaned over and placed a hand on Yamcha’s stomach, causing the woman to jump a bit. Right, people did that when you were pregnant. She still wasn’t used to it. </p>
<p>“What Chi’s trying to get at here is that she doesn’t want what happened to us to happen to you.” Bulma tried to explain. Yamcha was staring at her hand, causing her to make an annoyed noise and snap her fingers, “Hey! Earth to wolf girl I’m talking to you!”</p>
<p>Yamcha flushed and gently smacked her hand away, “R-right sorry! Okay you were saying?”</p>
<p>Bulma wondered how after all these years she still had this much patience with her oldest friend. Honestly, Yamcha could be such an airhead sometimes. <br/>“What I was saying,” She continued, trying not to sound annoyed, “Is that we’re just concerned if you’re being taken care of okay? I had to have Trunks all on my own, and Chi Chi-”</p>
<p>Yamcha quickly nodded and held her hands up, “Okay I get it!” She shook her head, admiring the way her hair swung behind her in a ponytail. Might as well enjoy it now, eventually it was getting chopped off. “You two worry about me too much! Tien’s taking good care of me okay? Honest! He just needed some time to himself!”</p>
<p>“It always starts out like that!” Chi Chi made a face, tensing up as her hands molded into fists, “But then hours turn to days which turn to weeks! Eventually you’re almost ready to give birth and he’s out training with the boys! Honestly the nerve of Goku-!”</p>
<p>Bulma laughed nervously and cut Chi Chi off, “Anyways we just wanted to make sure! Gal pals are supposed to be concerned and get the hot gossip, remember?”</p>
<p>Yamcha felt uneasy from Chi Chi’s outburst and just gave a sheepish laugh, “Y-yeah! Thanks for reminding me Bulms!”</p>
<p>Yamcha sat back in her chair, clutching her drink as her mind wandered. She barely registered Chi Chi and Bulma making plans about her pregnancy as she thought about Tien. What did she have to be worried about? It was great he was training in between farm work and trying to get his dream school started. Okay, so a baby may have put a bump in those plans, (she couldn’t play softball this year, he had to wait a little longer to open up his dojo,) but they could still make it work! If anything training was a sign he was taking the whole thing seriously and wanted to make sure he could protect their little makeshift family. The thought of that made her heart beat faster.</p>
<p>Chi Chi and Bulma didn’t understand how good they had it. Husbands that could defeat the impossible and take on gods? Tien was good but he wasn’t going to defeat some cosmic horror any time soon. </p>
<p>Yamcha brushed her stomach without even thinking, wondering about the baby inside her. She was only a few months along now. Hell, she wasn’t sure what gender their kid was gonna be. Sure she was starting to show, but that didn’t stop her from trying to help around on the farm since she couldn’t work. It was almost impossible doing that though, Tien acted like she was going to break.</p>
<p>“I’m fine! Gods you worry too much! I grew up in the desert. I can get my hands-” She had snapped at him once while trying to pull weeds from a carrot patch. Her eyes widened as he scooped her up with ease and started carrying her off bridal style.</p>
<p>Yamcha made a face and started punching Tien in the chest, “Earth to Tenshinhan! I was yelling at you-!”</p>
<p>“Yamcha,” he cut her off, not looking down at her. Well almost, she could see his third eye peeking down at her, “Don’t push yourself so hard, it’s not healthy.”</p>
<p>Yamcha remembered arguing with him that weeding a small carrot patch wasn’t going to kill her or their baby but he hadn’t bought it. She remembered Tien forcing her inside their modest home and telling Puar to make sure she barely got up. It was so annoying! She made a noise in the back of her throat and glared, crossing her arms with a pout. Bulma smirked in amusement and watched her.</p>
<p>“You’re still not over the weeding incident? Damn you hold a grudge!” </p>
<p>“What I wouldn’t give for a husband who made me stay off my feet.” Chi Chi grumbled under her breath, eyeing Yamcha enviously. The former desert bandit just shook her head and whined, “Guys seriously it isn’t fun! It’s super boring sitting inside with nothing to do!” She closed her eyes and mumbled, “I’m not all crafty like you Chi, I tried knitting and got my fingers tangled up....”</p>
<p>Bulma started to laugh, remembering the call with Yamcha afterwards and hearing Chiaotzu mothering Yamcha in the background. Telling her to be careful, that they could ask Chi Chi to knit for them instead. Chi Chi had agreed by the way, and even brought her latest knitting project with her of course. It was slowly forming into a baby blanket for when the baby was born.</p>
<p>“You know you could read a book for once Yams.” Bulma teased lightly, getting up to stretch and glance at the kids over the balcony. Yamcha glared at the back of her head and snapped, “I do read! We have a lot of books I live with two book worms for fuck sakes-”</p>
<p>“Language!” Chi Chi huffed, lightly whacking Yamcha on the back of her head. She hissed and rubbed it with a glare as the other woman nagged, “You better start kicking that swearing habit! Unless you want your baby’s first word-”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah I get it!” Yamcha groaned and sat back in her chair. Bulma had started laughing at her misfortune, per usual. That was normal--something she had to remind herself in her heightened, hormonal state. See, no one warned you when you got pregnant that your mood would switch on a dime. At first it had made Tien uncomfortable and anxious but with Chiaotzu’s help he slowly got over the shock of it. Chiaotzu was good at being an empath, almost too good if you asked Yamcha.</p>
<p>“I’m back!” Puar’s soft voice called out. The shape shifter floated over towards them, holding a little backpack full of oranges, “And I brought you your snack!” She landed on Yamcha’s lap and held up the bag, “Bulma said we can take extras home tonight since they’re all you ever want to eat!”</p>
<p>Yamcha flushed with embarrassment and lightly pushed down on Puar’s head, “Just because I crave them doesn’t mean that’s true!”</p>
<p>“Cravings.” Bulma sighed nostalgically, “I had the strangest ones with Trunks! Of course I blame Vegeta and his never ending appetite!” She turned around to lean on the balcony and watch as Yamcha had Puar use her claws to peel the oranges, “At first it was skittles, then it was slushies! Gods I am so sick of slushies now I never want to see another one and that was years ago!”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me started,” Chi Chi sighed and shook her head, leaning in and taking a sip of her tea before continuing, “I ate my weight in dumplings with Gohan and Goten! Daddy was getting so worried after awhile--I just had to keep telling him it was normal!”</p>
<p>“Wait. it’s normal?” Yamcha asked after a long pause, starting to eat her orange slices, “I thought I was going crazy!”</p>
<p>Both women sighed, wondering for a moment how their friend could be so naive. It made some sense--if you had grown up alone in the desert there would be tons of things you just didn’t know about.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s normal.” Bulma finally answered, Puar watched her close companion curiously and started to peel another orange, “Just like it’s normal for something you used to like to make you throw up just from the smell of it. Your body is super sensitive carrying, y’know, another human being!”</p>
<p>“Alright alright! Jeez Bulms lighten up already!” Yamcha snapped, feeling sensitive. Why was carrying this little spawn so hard when it was only four months in?!</p>
<p>Chi Chi clicked her tongue sympathetically and leaned over to gently brush Yamcha’s bangs out of her eyes, “She’s just worried about you, no need to get upset.”</p>
<p>“I knew that!” Yamcha snapped again and pouted at her stomach. Her expression lightened the moment Puar gave her another orange. </p>
<p>The little group fell back into usual conversation once again, becoming alert when Vegeta had come out to gather the kids for some training. Yamcha remembered her first feelings towards the Saiyan prince--hating him for taking her best friend away, his dickish attitude. He was still about as cuddly as a cactus but at least now the insults and taunting barbs went down to a minimum. Something about her being pregnant seemed to bother him--he barely went within 2 feet of her presence. Yamcha kept forgetting to ask Bulma if this was her doing. It was amusing to say the least.</p>
<p>Slowly the conversation turned back to the issue at hand: Tien had gone off training for a week. Before she was pregnant they would either go train together for a month or he would go alone. With handling the farm and her softball career Yamcha was fine with it. She understood training was Tien’s life, that it brought him peace. He needed some space to himself and that was fine. Besides, the reward she got in bed when he came back was always worth it~</p>
<p>But now with him being gone and having only Puar and Chiaotzu to take care of her, Yamcha did feel a little left out. Of course Tien would come back, she wasn’t worried about that. She just missed seeing him around. Missed cuddling together after a long day of working, the way he still teased her as if they were teens at the martial arts tournaments of their youth. How fast time flew huh? <br/>It felt like yesterday they were in Other World and Tien had proposed to her out of fear of losing her again. There wasn’t a ring so he used his wrist band instead which she found ten times more charming anyways. How could she say no to him being all awkward and cute?! She had a ring now but that didn’t mean she threw his wrist band out. Sometimes she took it out and wore it when he wasn’t home, just to remind herself of him.</p>
<p>The young woman stared up at the sky with a fond smile on her lips, finishing her orange and resting her hands on her stomach. Soon he would be back, and then she could nag him about all the training she had missed out on while he was away. She liked the sound of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>After enjoying the day at Capsule Corp Bulma dropped her back off at the farm. She and Tien had been strict about Yamcha not flying unless it was absolutely necessary. She knew they had a point, yet part of her missed feeling the wind through her hair as she flew. Oh well, she’d just have to get used to being carted around for a while. It almost made her miss her off roader from her desert days. </p>
<p>Puar had gotten tired, causing Yamcha to carry her inside. She was pleasantly surprised to see Chiaotzu inside, cooking one of her favorites for her. She had made sure he knew she’d be back in time for dinner and hated the idea of him eating by himself.<br/>Yamcha almost wondered if having a child was necessary. She knew Chiaotzu was an adult, (that’s what he and Tien claimed anyways,) but he still felt like one to her. Chiaotzu was Tien’s world after all, she hoped the little guy would be okay with them having a child. So far he didn’t seem to mind--Hell he seemed curious about the whole thing. Soon his books on Chinese literature were changing out for ones on child care out of curiosity. It made Yamcha feel a little better--maybe Chiaotzu could make for a good babysitter.</p>
<p>“I’m home!” She announced loudly, pulling the door shut. Puar yawned and sleepily floated over towards the couch, curling into a tight ball. <br/>“Evening Yamcha!” Chiaotzu chirped, turning to face her. He didn’t have to look back to use his psychic powers to stir shrimp on the stove. “D’you have fun at Bulma’s?”</p>
<p>“Course!” She grinned and sat herself down at their tiny kitchen table, “Bought some oranges home so don’t worry about it alright? I know, I’m starting to eat as much as a Saiyan!”<br/>Chiaotzu hummed and closed his eyes, looking eager to explain why, “That’s perfectly normal, the book says you’re going to put on a bunch of weight during the beginning of your pregnancy!”</p>
<p>Yamcha pouted and teased lightly, “Are you calling me fat?!”<br/>Chiaotzu flushed hard and stammered over his words. Yamcha just grinned to herself, finding his stuttering to be cute.</p>
<p>Chiaotzu quickly turned back to the pot on the stove and babbled about his day. Taking some work from a farm next door, using his powers to get it done quickly. She was eternally grateful for all the little guy could do just with his mind. The extra income he was putting towards the baby helped her feel a little less guilty about not being able to work.</p>
<p>She still felt guilty though. Feeling helpless. She was too familiar with that feeling.</p>
<p>“Hey Chiaotzu,” She spoke up after a comfortable stretch of silence. Yamcha rested her scarred cheek in her palm and stared down at the grain of the table, “You sure it’s okay? I just… I wish I could help more.”</p>
<p>The psychic wore a look of concern and sat down across from her. He leaned in to tilt her chin up, “Of course it’s okay, you’re pregnant.” He smiled fondly, “Besides, Ten-san would be upset if I let you work outside with me. He told me to make sure I took care of you and did anything you needed!”</p>
<p>Yamcha relaxed a bit and tried to joke, taking Chiaotz’s hat away and rubbing his head, “Thanks kid, even though that makes you a kiss ass.”</p>
<p>Chiaotzu huffed and stole his hat back but seemed amused either way. He hopped out of his chair and turned the stove off, stirring their dinner. Yamcha could tell he missed Tien just as much as she did. The place wasn’t the same without him and his “sense of humor.”</p>
<p>Him calling you an asshole and teasing you is the worst sense of humor ever! Why do I love him again?!</p>
<p>Yamcha snorted and knew Chiaotzu could hear her thoughts. He complained all the time about how loud everyone else’s thoughts in the house were. She made sure to tell him to mind his own business whenever he complained.</p>
<p>The two ate dinner together in a comfortable silence until Puar woke up and joined them. Yamcha rested a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes and wondering what the baby would look like. She was already counting on them having their Dad’s eyes. She wondered if three eyes enhanced your vision or made it worse? Tien claimed he could see farther but she wasn’t so sure about that.</p>
<p>Tired after a long day with her friends, Yamcha called it a night and headed upstairs. Chiaotzu and Puar chorused  good night as she walked off and shut the door to her and Tien’s room. Curling up in bed she grabbed one of his shirts and held it tight in her arms. Tears threatened the edges of her eyes, causing her to scoff. How pathetic! Stupid hormones, making her miss Tien even more than usual. It was so embarrassing!</p>
<p>And yet holding one of his work out shirts to her face, taking in his scent, it made her feel better. If Tien caught her doing this she’d be mortified and most likely wouldn’t hear the end of it either. </p>
<p>Yamcha fell asleep, her thoughts only on her husband. She barely had the covers tossed over as she nuzzled his shirt, a smile growing on her face. </p>
<p>Hours passed through the night until Yamcha woke up, feeling weight change on the bed. She made a noise in the back of her throat, eyes squeezed shut. She was about to protest until she felt a hand in her hair a familiar stare down at her scarred face. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up, clutching their blankets around her. “Tien!” She whispered, staring down at him in surprise, “You scared the shit out of me!”</p>
<p>Tien just grinned a little bit and leaned up, pulling her down and nuzzling the side of her head, “Wow, what a romantic greeting. I feel loved already.” </p>
<p>“Shut up!” She laughed and kissed his cheek before squeezing him tight, “How the Hell did you sneak inside?! You’re not exactly graceful!”</p>
<p>Tien rolled his eyes but didn’t let go of her, instead pulling her out of bed and into his arms on the floor, “Thanks Yamcha, you’re still as tactful as ever.”</p>
<p>She snorted and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Gods she had missed this, missed his dry, shitty sense of humor. They shared a glance, his look turning tender. Gently he caressed her cheek and seemed to check her over despite the darkness of the room. Yamcha knew it was silly but let him do it for his own peace-of-mind. </p>
<p>Eventually Yamcha realized how unusual his return was and whispered softly, “You’re back a day early.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He answered without hesitation, letting go of her cheek. Tien pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her hair, “I couldn’t stop worrying about you. Made meditation impossible, had to come back home.”</p>
<p>Yamcha felt her heart race at that, causing her to stare at Tien’s half naked chest in the dark. Did she ever mention she loved his outfits for how skimpy they could be? F-focus Yamcha! She tugged at her hair and mumbled, “That bad huh? I thought you were focused.”</p>
<p>Tien smiled to himself and closed his eyes, embrace becoming tighter, “I know, you’re turning me soft, turtle trash.”</p>
<p>“You were always soft, crane bastard.” She mumbled, smiling to herself. Yamcha leaned up and kissed Tien sweetly, this time on the mouth. He didn’t hesitate to return the gesture, their lips pressed gently together. As much as she loved being fucked hard into their mattress she didn’t mind this. Anything to keep her from blubbering about how much she’d missed him the past few days. She made a purring noise in the back of her throat as they continued to kiss. Breaking for a moment, her plush lips made their way down Tien’s neck and towards his collar bone. He stiffened, closing his eyes and trying not to make a sound as she nibbled at his skin. </p>
<p>If you asked Tien this whole pregnancy thing was far scarier than any alien they had ever faced. One moment Yamcha was all smiles, talking all about how big and strong their kid was gonna be, then the next moment she was in tears and practically dry humping his leg. Gods it was confusing. Chiaotzu claimed the excess hormones were normal but Tien had to wonder if the little guy was fucking with him. Was it really all that normal to change your mood so quickly.</p>
<p>He flushed as his mind wandered back to when they were younger. Yamcha and Bulma got like this when they were on their periods so… Okay, maybe Chiaotzu wasn’t lying then. Memories of him avoiding being smacked and screamed at by either of them played in the dark recesses of his mind and caused him to shudder.</p>
<p>Yamcha felt that shudder roll down Tien’s back, causing her to let go of the skin she was trying to bruise with her teeth. She smirked and ran a hand down her husband’s side and whispered hotly, “I didn’t think you’d get that excited~”</p>
<p>Tien began to sweat nervously and quickly pulled Yamcha up into a kiss, praying to quiet her down. He didn’t want to admit how much the idea of mood swings scared him. How pathetic was that, a husband afraid of his wife. </p>
<p>Luckily Yamcha liked his initiative and melted into the kiss, making a pleased sound in the back of her throat. They stayed like that for a moment until the kiss broke away and Tien helped Yamcha back into bed, “Alright, the floor’s getting a little cramped.”</p>
<p>“No need to tell me twice.” Yamcha admitted with a huff that turned into a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, “Mmm, as much as I want you I think I wanna cuddle more.”</p>
<p>Tien adjusted them until Yamcha had her bed head on his chest and he was laying down comfortably. Well there went changing out of his clothes from the week. His wife didn’t seem to care as she snuggled close, making sure to lay on her back. Tien grabbed a pillow for her legs, earning him a kiss on the cheek in return. He gathered the blankets around them and appreciated the warmth of holding his love close. It was true, he had missed this. It was impossible to train or take time for myself when all he could do was worry about his love--worry about their baby. </p>
<p>The baby… Tien was worried sick about becoming a parent. Sure, he was basically one to Chiaotzu but they were the same age. This was different--he’d have an honest to Gods newborn on his hands. Tien realized he and Yamcha didn’t come from the most normal of backgrounds. Neither of them knew their parents or what being in a nuclear family was like. Even with the baby would their family ever really be traditional? They lived with a talking, shape shifting cat of course not. </p>
<p>Tien laid awake, praying that whatever happened they could raise this kid to have a happy home. To love each day of life they were given, to never take it for granted. Far too often and he and Yamcha got into danger without a thought for their own well being. Now in a time of relative peace he hoped they could train and help their child grow into a well rounded, spiritual individual. One that could fight and be tough of course.</p>
<p>Closing all three of his eyes Tien fell asleep, wondering what their kid would look like. He smiled to himself, imagining the baby having Yamcha’s wild tangle of black hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gentle Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: A typical morning routine, shopping for baby supplies, and memories of how Tien and Yamcha first met.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a doodle I drew today of Yamcha in different outfits! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still dark out when Yamcha woke up to a kick in her stomach. She made a squeak, eyes wide when it happened. Clutching her tummy she stared up at the wooden ceiling of their modest home and felt Tien stir next to her. A few seconds later his alarm went off, the time flashing 5:00 A.M. Tien was naturally an early riser, (something Yamcha had to beat into her skull once they moved in together and started the farm,) so she was used to being woken up by that damn clock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To wake up before the alarm was almost unheard of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them groaned as she tried to sit up, another squeak escaping her lips as the baby kicked again. Seriously?! She groaned and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Why was she even surprised-- of course having a baby with Tenshinhan meant the baby would be strong as hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need to practice katas in the womb?” She grumbled to herself, rubbing her stomach fondly. Suddenly strong arms were around her, large hands meeting her own on her stomach. Tien blinked his eyes open sleepily and rested his chin on her hair, staring down at her swelling stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he really kicking?” Tien asked quietly, leaning down to nuzzle Yamcha’s ear. He could be so clingy in the mornings couldn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” She snorted and rolled her eyes, “Are you really surprised?” Her ears twitched as she turned to look up into those dark eyes, “Hey wait a sec, he? What makes you so sure we’re having a boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien’s face flushed as he mumbled something and looked away. Yamcha pinched his arm and received a light smack on her shoulder in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wishful thinking.” Was all he supplied her with, looking a little embarrassed. Yamcha rolled her eyes with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I really need a third boy around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien smirked a bit and teased back, “I wouldn’t mind a little muscle ‘round here.” Yamcha smacked his arm in return and laughed, hating that Tien could make the worst jokes and she’d always find them funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he kick while I was gone?” Her husband asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I think this is his first time.” She whispered, marveling with the baby kicked again. Tien’s gaze softened, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment Yamcha stretched her arms and yawned, “Well I’m up.” She slowly started to slide out of bed. “Come on, let’s get you ready for work. Don’t act like you’re too good for coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when did I say I was?” Tien asked curiously, getting up and helping Yamcha keep her balance. He could tell each day she was in more pain. Chiaotzu had made sure to educate him on how Yamcha’s body would change as the baby developed. She tried stretching and yoga but when your feet started to swell and your stomach threw your body’s natural balance out of whack…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook himself and stripped his clothes off, cheeks heating up as Yamcha watched eagerly. They had been together this long and getting naked in front of her still made him nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a low growl in her throat and teased lowly, “Want me to join you in the shower, big guy~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien shook his head, muscles tensing in regret. Of course he did, but the idea of Yamcha slipping and falling made him anxious. Plus with her added weight the shower was more cramped anyways. “W-we’ll try tonight.” He coughed out as an excuse. Yamcha looked annoyed but didn’t comment, instead pulling him into a brief kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brief kiss that ended up with his ass getting groped, not that he minded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon he was released and watched Yamcha wiggle her fingers playfully before making her way carefully downstairs. How did she still find ways to make him feel like a lovesick teenager, he’d never know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha yawned again and rubbed her eyes, looking forward to making some coffee. Anything to make her stop feeling like the undead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was how most their mornings started. Yamcha would grind coffee beans, waking Puar up from her little bed in the living room. She had had her own room at one point but now it was being turned into a nursery. Once it was finished she agreed to help take care of the baby and share the room. Yamcha couldn’t help but find her companion awfully sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she did, Puar was sweeter than sugar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny shape shifter gave a high pitched yawn and got up, stretching on all fours for a moment. She floated over, rubbing her eyes and landing around Yamcha’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” She meowed, nuzzling the woman’s hair. Yamcha closed her eyes and stopped grinding coffee with a fond smile. She turned and nuzzled Puar’s cheek with a chuckle, “Morning to you too, tuna breath.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar wrinkled her nose and tickled Yamcha’s nose with her tail, “You take that back! I had salmon yesterday!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha laughed and shook her head, “Alright alright, sorry, salmon breath it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell into comfortable idle chatter as Yamcha worked on getting the coffee ready. She heard the water shut off upstairs and exhaled in relief. The sooner Tien got down here the sooner she could nag him about letting her out of the house. Yes, her whole body was in pain and yes, the damn baby was trying to master martial arts in the womb. That didn’t matter; she was bored being inside damn it! There were only so many old VHS tapes she could watch and books she could read before wanting to bash her head in!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the coffee maker she turned to see Chiaotzu floating downstairs, looking well rested. She had no clue how the little guy did it--he never looked tired. It was honestly kind of scary and Yamcha had to wonder if the rumors were true; that Chiaotzu wasn’t human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If someone asked her about Tien being a triclops she brushed it off--apparently he came from a clan of three eyed people with only a few left in the world. Beyond that she was similar to him; they had no idea who their families were or why they both ended up living on their own with only one person for company. That’s just the way life ended up it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha’s thoughts sleepily drifted off to what her child could look like. At this point she expected them to have three eyes. That was inevitable right? Would it work out okay? Gods, what if one of their eyes was on the back of their head?! Were her genes going to mess this all up?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamcha!” Puar waved her paw in front of her face, causing the former desert bandit to stutter. Puar looked concerned once she had Yamcha’s attention, “You were staring into space and mumbling again! That isn’t healthy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question, “Chiaotzu piped up, already picking up where he had left off in one of his books, “I doubt an eye will grow out of the back of their head. The three eyed people have no such deformity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiaotzu!” Yamcha snapped, face flushed with embarrassment, “What have I told you about reading my mind?! Butt out, it’s private!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaotzu made a face and stuck his tongue out in response, “It’s not my fault your thoughts are so loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys it’s too early for this.” Tien muttered as he walked down the stairs, dressed for the day in his usual farming attire. Chiaotzu just stuck his tongue out and went back to reading as his friend made his way over to kiss his wife. Yamcha closed her eyes and smiled to herself as they kissed, loving when Tien rested a hand on his hip. They stayed like that for a while until the coffee was ready for Yamcha to pour. She made a face when Tien stopped her and did it himself, getting cups ready for himself, Puar and Chiaotzu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What gives?” She pouted and watched as the three had their coffee, “Where the Hell’s mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien glanced at her glare as he took a sip before answering, “I took a book with me while training and tried to do more research.” He turned and ruffled Chiaotzu’s head through his cap. It reminded Yamcha of when they first met and Tien claimed if Chiaotzu didn’t wear the damn thing he’d catch a cold. It was cute. “Chiaotzu was right-- too much caffeine is bad for the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha rolled her eyes and made a hiss of annoyance, “Yeah like, more than two cups. I’m asking for one! Maybe even less!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar tapped her paw to her chin in thought and shook her head, “I don’t know Yamcha I think the boys are right! You should lay off the caffeine just in case!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha swore under her breath, grumbling about, “Stupid know it all assholes,” as she went to the fridge to get a juice box instead. She wouldn’t admit that Chiaotzu’s weakness for them was becoming hers as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien tried to look unphased despite secretly being nervous seeing her so mad. What was wrong with him being concerned? He thought women liked that sort of thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh who was he kidding Yamcha was the only girl he’d ever been with and somehow managed to keep in his life. Launch may have tried but even she understood Tien only had eyes for Yamcha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in stony silence for a bit until Chiaotzu closed his book and got up, starting to get breakfast ready. Yamcha’s mood seemed to improve as she leaned over and started scratching Puar between the ears. Her other hand held Tien’s under the table as the makeshift family enjoyed one another’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she felt the time was right Yamcha glanced over at Tien and decided to make her move. Maybe seduction and sweet nothings would get her what she wanted--it worked most of the time~ The former bandit started to bat her lashes as she leaned in and whispered hotly against Tien’s neck, “Babe~? Can you do me a favor~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three eyes widened in response as a hot blush covered Tien’s face. He swallowed thickly, heart racing from her touch--her voice. Damn him, he knew what she was up to! Yamcha wanted something that he had said no to previously!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked quietly, keeping his eyes forward. Even one glance into her soft, dark eyes would melt his resolve. Yamcha was crafty like that and would probably be the death of his inner strength if he was being honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I please spend time with you outside today~?” She cooed, running a hand up and down Tien’s arm. Puar groaned and shook her head, feeling annoyed. Seriously?! Yamcha only recently was barred from farm work, how could she be bored already?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the sound of Chiaotzu snickering at the stove. He had to put his foot down about this right? It was too dangerous to let Yamcha do anything besides some simple training exercises outside. Was it really all that bad in here? Thoughts of asking Bulma for help echoed in his mind that he quickly shooed away. How pathetic would that be? Part of being a husband was the ability to say no--something he still had before Yamcha melted his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tenshinhan~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yamcha whispered hotly into his ear, her hand making its way up his chest. R-right over one of his nipples which made him stiffen even more. “At least let me pick produce for you~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamcha really, it’s o-okay-” His voice died in his throat when her hand started moving down south to his thigh. Shit, shit! He took her hand and gently brushed it aside, not appreciating the way Chiaotzu was taunting him inside his head--the little bastard. “It’s okay,” Tien managed to cough out, squeezing Yamcha’s hand so she couldn’t make any sudden movements, “Chiaotzu said he’s got it covered.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hissed mentally, hearing more laughter in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaotzu was snickering out loud again and nodded quickly, “Of course I’ve got it. I don’t know Tien~” He sang slightly in amusement, “It’s such an easy task--too easy for me and my amazing abilities~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien rolled all three of his eyes and countered back, “Guess you forgot the ability to remove your head from your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaotzu just stuck his tongue out with a blank stare as Yamcha cackled. Gods those two fought worse than siblings sometimes. Suddenly her gaze was serious and she removed her hand. Three eyes met two as Yamcha begged softly, “Please, I want to make myself useful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien sighed and stroked Yamcha’s hair back. Noticing the tangles he glanced at Puar who nodded and floated off to grab her hair brush. “Yamcha, you’re already making yourself useful,” he reassured her, gaze soft, “You’re having our child. I know you don’t see it but that’s a lot of hard work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha’s face fell into an annoyed glare down at her lap. She huffed and shook her head, “It isn’t, all I do is sit on my ass waiting for you and Chiaotzu to finish working.” Her voice sounded bitter suddenly, “How pathetic is that? Guess I really do fit the housewife stereotype, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not true.” Tien argued gently, taking the brush from Puar. He turned Yamcha around and started to work on the tangles in her hair. “You do so much for this family--you deserve a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha squeezed her eyes shut, angry tears threatening to escape. Damn hormones, damn anxious thoughts making her feel like shit. “Y-yeah I know that okay?!” She snapped without meaning to. Tien seemed to expect this as he fell silent and continued brushing, willing her to continue. Frustrated, Yamcha made a noise in the back of her throat and added, “Look I’m bored to death in here. I’ve cleaned this damn cabin already--what else is there for me to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar’s eyes shone with an idea as she piped up, “What a minute! I know what to do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple gave her a curious look, waiting to see what the idea was. Puar’s tail twitched with excitement as she started to babble, “We could go shopping! I know how much you love that Yamcha!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha’s scarred face turned bright red for a moment as she argued, “I-I don’t love shopping that much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie,” Chiaotzu piped up, turning the stove off and gathering their plates, “Last time we let you out shopping you almost brought the whole store back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha muttered something under her breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You little shit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before huffing and sticking her tongue out childishly, “Don’t act like you hate the silk pajamas I bought you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaotzu just smirked to himself and didn’t turn around to argue. Tien shook his head and wondered if those two would be the death of him before these nine months were up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” He finally spoke up, starting to braid Yamcha’s hair into a tight braid, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Didn’t we need more things for the nursery anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha pressed her fingers together and stared down shyly, “I might have said that.” Once her hair was tied off she turned around and made a move to straddle Tien’s lap. He let her, face heating up and betraying how much that still affected him. Yamcha noticed and caressed his cheek, leaning up to kiss his lips. Damn her, she was such a good kisser. Eventually they broke apart so she could ask, “Are you sure it’s okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have three eyes?” He answered dryly, smirking when she slapped his bicep in response. “Yes, it’s okay. You and Puar should go out more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha grinned and teased back, “What, and spend all our savings? Is that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I want.” Chiaotzu told them, setting their plates out with a tired look. “I like having electricity out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha tapped her chin and grinned playfully, “I don’t recall asking you Chiaotzu~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaotzu gave her a look and wordlessly picked up his chopsticks, lightly digging into the breakfast he had made. Tien lightly smacked her thigh under the table, causing her to snicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, Yamcha feeling sleepy as she ate. Once everyone was done she gathered the plates, deciding she had been spoiled enough this morning. She felt eyes on her back as she started to wash the dishes, humming to herself as she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien felt guilty letting Yamcha do all the work by herself but knew she’d be upset if he tried to help. Instead he got up and went outside to do some early meditation. Chiaotzu followed suit, understanding Yamcha wouldn’t want his help either. The wolf girl smiled to herself as she watched them sit under their favorite tree outside and work on finding their inner peace. Puar joined her side, humming along with her as she dried dishes and put them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha cleaned up the kitchen until she felt another kick and winced, clutching her midsection. Puar was on her in an instant, checking Yamcha over and threatening to pull a chair up. “Oh Yamcha! It’s not fair you don’t deserve this much pain!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a cheeky grin and just winked, trying to fight off dull waves of pain, “Don’t sweat it--I know what I signed up for.” She scratched under Puar’s chin, causing the cat to purr. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finished inside, Yamcha went outside and joined her boys in meditating. She would be the first to admit meditation wasn’t her strong suit. Her mind always wandered or she got bored. Tien was practically an expert and could do it for hours if he really wanted to. Despite that she tried her best, sitting in the lotus position as much as her added weight would allow. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Inhale, exhale, empty your mind and become weightless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group sat like this for an hour--well, Tien and Chiaotzu did. By the time it was almost 6:00 Yamcha felt another kick in her stomach and gasped, opening her eyes. She muttered under her breath and got up, “Alright alright, have it your way.” She glanced up to see Chiaotzu and Tien sitting in silence, hovering off the ground as they meditated. Yamcha grinned and leaned up, kissing Tien over his third eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day at work.” She whispered lovingly, turning tail and flying back towards the house just a few inches off the ground. Tien twitched and found himself thinking sweet nothings in reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for inner focus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chiaotzu’s voice echoed in his head, causing his face to darken in response. Wordlessly Tien readjusted himself and continued trying to meditate. Anything to slow his heart rate down.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what about this one?” Yamcha asked, holding up a tacky looking onesie for Puar to inspect. The shapeshifter made a face and quickly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ducks? Why ducks? Yamcha you know that looks weird!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The former bandit’s face darkened with embarrassment as she snapped back, “Well I don’t know! How do I shop for a baby if I don’t know what gender they’ll be?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar gave her a hard look and shook her head, “Does it really matter? The baby won’t remember what you made them wear!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha mulled those words over and hummed to herself. Puar had a point, did it really matter what color you dressed your kid in so long as they weren’t naked? It was all pretty arbitrary wasn’t it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly her cell phone rang and Yamcha scrambled to find it inside her purse. Damn this bag, eating up anything she put inside it! Half the time she couldn’t find her capsules, let alone her flip phone. She used to look in awe at cell phones as some sort of luxury to own until Bulma helped her get one. If she was going to be a mom her kidlet was going to have to be able to contact her in case of emergencies when they were older. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention it helped keep track of Tien. He didn’t own one but usually a pay phone wasn’t too far away. Or she could call the house and Chiaotzu could answer for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding her phone Yamcha scrambled to open it, holding it up to her ear and feeling anxious, “Yo! What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really out shopping alone?!” Bulma screeched over the phone, “And you didn’t invite me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha winced and pulled the phone from her ear once Bulma started screeching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puar’s here! I’m not alone!” Yamcha snapped, placing a hand on her hip. She didn’t care if they were getting stared at by other customers in the mall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar got distracted as she floated up and started to look over other clothes in their section. Something with a turtle or crane… That could be really cute!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you still should have invited me!” Bulma huffed, cradling the phone against her ear as she continued to work. There had to be a way to make capsules even more portable right? Well she’d find a way! “I would have dropped everything and helped you out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha stared down at the ground and felt uncomfortable. What was it about getting pregnant that made everyone think you were a charity case? She sighed and mumbled, “It’s not necessary Bulms, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Hell it isn’t!” Her friend continued to screech, “Do you even have a furnished nursery yet?! Last time I visited all you had was a cold empty room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar hummed as she continued to look and then gasped. She quickly pulled down a cute little outfit covered in turtles. Who could say no to a baby in turtles? Only a monster, that’s who.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamcha look!” She squeaked, flying over towards the woman. Yamcha didn’t look up as Puar watched her argue over the phone, “Look I said we’d take care of it okay? No, no I don’t need any of Trunk’s old stuff. Save that for your own kid.” She sighed in frustration, “Bulma seriously, what part of no don’t you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar frowned as she watched Yamcha become tense. She understood why Yamcha hated asking for help. During their time spent in the desert she fought and scavenged for everything they had. That’s how she got so good with her fists and that sword; she refused to ask for any handouts from others. Puar knew how much Yamcha hated being underestimated just for being female.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll call you back. Puar’s trying to grab my attention.” Yamcha spoke up after Puar listened to loud chattering from the other end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the former bandit exited the call and shut her phone off, stuffing it into her bag. Puar was on her side in an instant with concern. “Oh my Yamcha…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha sighed and said nothing, just shaking her head. After a moment she asked quietly, “Are we really that strapped for cash that Bulma thinks we need handouts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” Puar wasn’t sure to be honest. She was used to living without much. A shapeshifter didn’t need clothes or a warm bed when you were covered in fur. “Does Tien think we are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha wasn’t sure how to answer that. Not being able to answer was what scared her. Part of her wanted to call and ask but she fought against it. Tien was always honest with her! If they were struggling he wouldn’t have sent her out to do some shopping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears threatened the corner of her eyes but were brushed away before they slid down her cheeks. Yamcha shook her head and looked up with a forced smile, “You wanted to show me something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puar frowned in concern for a moment but didn’t push it. She eagerly held up the turtle themed onesie and tried to smile, “Look! Isn’t it just cute?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha chuckled quietly as she held the material in her hand. The outfit was light blue with green and brown turtles lining the center. They seemed to be marching in a row to who knows where. “Alright, that is pretty cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we should get it!” Puar encouraged, wishing she could take Yamcha’s worries away. If she could she’d burden half the pain her friend felt but alas, that wasn’t how inner turmoil worked did it? Yamcha smiled a bit and gave a small nod, “Alright, you can call the shots on this but I’m picking out the next one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you had asked Yamcha when she was younger about settling down and starting a family she would have laughed in your face. Life in the desert was harsh; she had never thought of leaving and expected Puar to be her only companion for the rest of her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, she used to find men terrifying. The idea of standing next to one, talking to them… It made her heart thump in her chest and her mouth run dry. That’s why she had stalked Bulma, Oolong, and Goku through their misadventures. If the Dragon Balls could grant any wish she could use them to get over her fear of boys! Then she could leave this stupid desert and find her future husband! N-not that marriage was totally necessary a cute boyfriend would have been good too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happened; She entered the 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai and met Tenshinhan. She remembered being approached by a boy twice her size in that stupid crane school uniform. A rather handsome, muscle bound boy with three eyes that regarded her like a bug under his shoe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien had looked her up and down and scoffed, “They really let anyone attend these don’t they.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Yamcha had taken offense to that and started screeching at him, calling him every swear she could think of. This just seemed to make him more excited. She remembered getting nervous when Tien leaned in and whispered harsh threats into her ear. Threatening to leave her a bloody pulp in the ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was it about getting threatened within an inch of your life that turned you on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was it about Tenshinhan that broke her fear of men?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly the Crane School didn’t give a shit about gender roles or etiquette. The fight took a turn for the worse and once she was knocked out that smug fuck broke her leg! Apparently the crowd was appalled but Tien didn’t give a shit at the time. All she remembered was waking up in the hospital, swearing she’d get revenge on that bastard for breaking her leg!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She should have realized it was love at first broken limb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first real conversation that wasn’t just trading insults involved Tien visiting her in the hospital after Goku humbled him somewhat. She was never sure what someone had said but when he came into her room he bowed lowly and started apologizing to her. Proper pronouns, honorifics and everything. Yamcha wondered if this was really the freak who broke her leg. Maybe Puar was just trying to make her feel less pathetic? Nope, Tenshinhan was visiting her in the flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha remembered her face twisting in frustration as she shouted for him to get up and stop acting so pathetic. “I said give it your all and you did! So why the Hell are you apologizing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien stared up at her as if she was the one with three eyes. He found his voice and questioned slowly, “I… Broke your leg? That was unnecessary and brutal considering-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That I’m a girl?” Yamcha rolled her eyes and beckoned Tien close. He got up to meet her and was met with a punch in the shoulder. She wished it made him flinch at least but he acted like it was nothing. “Gods get ahold of yourself! Who gives a shit I wanted a fight, you gave me one!” She huffed and rolled her eyes, “Are all you Crane School pricks like this? You’re a bunch of freaks!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien made a face at first but then said nothing. He stared down at his hands in silence for a moment and then shook himself, “Whatever, it didn’t feel right not to come back and apologize. Accept it or not.” He stood up and looked ready to leave her room, “All that matters is that I admitted I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha narrowed her eyes but silently urged Tien to continue. He glanced back when she didn’t say anything, the two sharing an intense look. Suddenly Yamcha sighed and gave a shrug, “Fine, I forgive you. What’s a few broken bones right? They grow back.” She sat up more and leaned over, offering her hand to him, “Now come over here and make this official alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tien had a strange look on his face but complied. He leaned in and held her hand, Yamcha marveling at their difference in size. She flushed slightly and tried to ignore how her heart raced. A handsome, strong boy taking her hand. Too bad he had major asshole disorder… Or did? He seemed different now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamcha shook her head and forced herself to make eye contact. Despite how hot her face was getting she managed to tell Tien, “I forgive you, so let’s put this behind us.”                                                                       </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Tien gazed back into her eyes and nodded made her realize she finally found a boy that took her seriously as a fighter, It felt good to be acknowledged like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder she kept following his stupid ass around even when he’d leave. Somehow, someday Tien always came back. At the time she never understood why and now she knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories played over and over in Yamcha’s head as they continued to look for clothes and toys. Her life still felt surreal and yet… She accepted that. To find someone who loved you, wanted to protect you was like waking from a dream. It doesn’t feel real at first till suddenly… All the pieces click. You end up getting married and your life changes for the better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if having a baby was going to make it way more fucking hectic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamcha thinks back to a moment sitting on the Kame House roof with Tien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not happy with this chapter OTZ. But I wanted to update the story somehow! The next chapter should cover the proposal--eventually I should come back to this and edit it? Idk any feedback would really help me out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamcha hummed to herself as she slid the chicken breast into the oven and returned to her vegetables. She felt better once they had gotten home and slipped back into their usual routine. Puar went out to the fields to see if she was needed while Yamcha stayed inside and got dinner in the oven. The former bandit was confident in her cooking-- it had helped her win her husband over after all.</p><p>Yamcha was careful not to cut herself as she got some sides ready. Today had given her a lot to think about and reflect on. Perhaps it was because the Cell games were over, or that one of her oldest friends had died and refused to come back.</p><p>Goku, his death hurt more than words could explain. Realizing he would never meet his other son, let alone her own child, made her tense up. She couldn’t take her mind off the past could she? Yamcha knew she was hopeless like that.</p><p>If she could she would take him aside right now and scream at him. Why wouldn’t he come back?! He had a broken family that missed him, a five year old son who knew nothing about him! She had watched the boy’s idiot of a father grow from a naive kid into a strong warrior.</p><p>To see him die and not come back gave her fear she just couldn’t explain.</p><p>If she herself ever died again would she choose to stay behind too?</p><p>She glanced down at her stomach and wondered if Goku would ever meet her own child? Probably not.</p><p>Thinking about her friend made her reflect more on the beginning of her relationship with Tenshinhan. Their first date, first kiss, all the times their world was ending around them yet they only had eyes for each other. It was embarrassing how lovesick she still was for the stupid asshole.</p><p>Yamcha was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the screen door open. Looks like the boys were done in the fields for the day. She wasn’t surprised when her husband made a beeline for the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her middle, hands on her growing stomach.</p><p>Pretending to be startled she looked up at Tien and batted her lashes, “And just what do you think you’re doing~?”</p><p>Tien had that ever calm look on his face as he leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips, “Nothing.” <br/>The kiss lingered despite the odd angle until Tien let go and just focused on rubbing circles into her stomach and hips. Yamcha purred and closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. Turns out strong hands had many uses~</p><p>“How was work today?” She hummed, opening her eyes and checking the vegetables she was boiling. Tien seemed distracted as he touched her stomach and didn’t answer for a few seconds.</p><p>“It was fine.” He answered after a while, all three eyes trained on her. </p><p>“He misses you.” Chiaotzu stated matter-of-factly as he floated into the kitchen, book in tow. The small man gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes, “Mm, you’re all he ever thinks about-”</p><p>“Chiaotzu!” Tien hissed with a sharp look that caused Yamcha to giggle.</p><p>“Aww babe~” She purred and turned around. Leaning up on her toes she tilted Tien’s chin down and stole a kiss. The glare on his face melted into a look of bliss as he held her close. Chiaotzu just shook his head and resumed where he last left off in his reading.</p><p>The door opened again and Puar came in, humming to herself as she deposited some flowers from the garden in the back, “Here we go! I thought we could liven the place up!”</p><p>Yamcha smiled fondly and teased, “What? You’re telling me my presence alone doesn’t make this place bitchin’ enough?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that!” Puar huffed and went to grab a vase for the flowers. Tien snorted and rolled his eyes at the word, “bitchin’” and just kissed Yamcha’s cheek.</p><p>“Did you two have fun today?” He mumbled, resting his chin in her hair. Yamcha tensed up a little and tried to relax but she still felt guilty for spending their money. It was only a few outfits and toys but still… She was always worried about having enough.</p><p>A former life scavenging in the world’s worst desert did that to a person.<br/>Puar sensed her discomfort and came to the rescue with a big smile on her face, “We did! We found the cutest outfit with little turtles on it today! It’s not much,” She continued babbling, “But I found a stuffed crane and knew we just had to bring it home!”</p><p>Tien studied Yamcha’s body language as Puar talked, making his wife squirm. How was Tien so observant?! He gave a curt nod, “Sounds good, although,” he smirked and teased Yamcha to cheer her up, “Our child will be taught in the ways of the superior Crane School.”</p><p>“What?” Yamcha asked with a huff and wore a critical look, “What does that even mean?! The Crane School made you and Chiaotzu borderline illiterate criminals!”</p><p>“Hey!” They both protested, pride wounded. Tien rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Yamcha, “Whatever, as if Roshi’s teachings were any better.”</p><p>Yamcha flushed as memories of her master perving on her younger self came to light. How could she have been so shameless as to let the guy grope her just so he’d be her teacher? Yamcha shook her head fiercely and whined, “Well they were alright?! No kid of mine is becoming an assassin!”</p><p>“That wasn’t-” Tien began to protest until Chiaotzu interrupted with an annoyed look. “Just tell her you’re worried.”</p><p>The two stopped their bickering as Yamcha wore a confused look, “You’re worried?”</p><p>Tien looked away and shook his head, “It’s nothing, just general anxiety.”</p><p>Yamcha furrowed her brows and put her hands on her hips, breaking away from Tien’s embrace, “Tenshinhan, you’ll tell me what’s wrong this instant!”</p><p>Tien winced and started down at the floor--like a child in trouble. If she wasn’t confused she’d find it cute.</p><p>Eventually he spoke up with that look on his face. That look that told her he was worried but didn’t want to pry, “You seemed tensed about going out, that’s all.”</p><p>Yamcha sighed and turned back to their dinner, “Look it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>“Because I said so? She answered with an exasperated huff. Yamcha moved to sit at their dining room table with a yawn, “Wish you’d let me help outside again.”</p><p>Tien joined her at the table and gave her a tired look, “You already know the answer to that--no.”</p><p>His wife stuck her tongue out in response, “I know, I’m just saying--it feels weird being cooped up in the house all the time.”<br/>Puar did her best to descalate the situation with a purr, “Just a few more months and you’ll be outside working the fields with a baby on your back how about that?”</p><p>Yamcha grinned a bit and gave Tien a mischievous look that made him tense up, “Me? Oh no, muscles over here is gonna carry the baby around! If I have to do it for nine months then so does he!”</p><p>“It is only fair.” Chiaotzu admitted with a playful grin. Tien had a look on his face that said, “don’t encourage her.”</p><p>But the more he thought about it the idea of carrying their child around didn’t bother him that much. Out on a farm it was only natural to do so. Then the baby would get natural sunlight and learn to sense their surroundings.</p><p>Yamcha noticed Tien was lost in thought and smiled fondly. She rested her cheek in her hand and leaned in, reaching across to take his hand that was resting on the table. He had a habit of over thinking things didn’t he.</p><p>It reminded her of the first evening they shared together on the roof of the Kame House many years ago. It was sunset, and the whole group was still shaken by Krillin’s death at the hands of King Piccolo. Had they not found that note Yamcha had been sure she and Tien were going to part ways for good. He had rejected becoming a student of the Turtle School. </p><p>Yamcha had understood why yet her heart ached when he declined. She found some solace in the fact he was going to help them find the Dragon Balls. Staying the night at Kame House with Chiaotzu to regroup, she and Tien had found themselves sitting on the roof. Anything to get away from Master Roshi’s poor attempts at cheering them up downstairs. </p><p>“Honestly, how can you stand him. That old pervert constantly stares at your breasts.” Tien scoffed, raising his arm back and throwing a stone as hard as he could. They had gathered a few and were throwing them from the roof at the ocean to see how far they would skip. </p><p>Yamcha snorted and threw her stone next with a shrug, “Don’t really notice or care.” She flushed slightly and mumbled, “He’s too old for me so it’s… Not like I’m intimidated or anything.”</p><p>Tien paused in throwing his stone and turned to regard her with a curious look. Yamcha felt a little freaked out when he closed his third eye independently of the other two and just stared her down. Freaky! “What does that mean, Yamcha-chan?”</p><p>Pushing her bangs out of her face she stammered, “It doesn’t mean anything! And stop looking at me like that, it's freaking me out!”</p><p>Tien rolled his eyes, “Seriously? Just answer my question.”</p><p>“And why should I?!” Yamcha huffed and chucked her next stone hard. It hit a nearby palm tree and almost knocked it over. Blushing slightly she stared down at her boots and mumbled, “You’ll just laugh at me.”</p><p>“I already laugh at you.” Tien argued blandly, causing Yamcha to hiss. It made Tien smirk in amusement and shake his head. She was so easy to rile up.</p><p>“You’re such an ass you know that?!” She snapped and threatened to throw a stone at his head, “Fine! I used to be afraid of boys okay?!”</p><p>Tien raised his brows, all three eyes wide with interest. Yamcha stared down at the roof shingles and tried to ignore she was sitting on top of a roof with a shirtless boy. At sunset, alone with no one else around.</p><p>Did she mention the boy had perfect muscles?<br/>After a moment Tien came to a realization; that’s why she had froze up when they first met. Their first few interactions were starting to make sense.</p><p>“I thought you were just scared of me.” Tien mused out loud and threw another stone, “You were supposed to be but… What kind of girl is scared of boys?”</p><p>Yamcha twitched and shouted at him, “You would be too if you never met one!”</p><p>“What the Hell does that mean?” He questioned with a dry look, “How do you grow up and not meet a guy? What, were you hatched in the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>Yamcha turned away and snarled, “For your information I grew up alone in Diablo Desert with Puar! So yeah, I didn’t know any guys except for travelers stupid enough to get in my way!”</p><p>Tien found his curiosity growing at that. Interesting… So she was an orphan too? That would explain why she was traveling with a girl, a cat, a pig, two kids and an old man. “How does someone grow up alone in the desert?” He asked after a brief pause. </p><p>Suddenly the air between them filled with tension. Tien felt goosebumps cover his skin when Yamcha turned around and told him with a serious frown, “You don’t want to know.” A look of grief seemed to wash across her features but in an instant it was gone.</p><p>Then she was back to throwing her stones, leaving him with more questions.</p><p>Uncomfortable, Tien just sat back in silence. Of course he had gone too far--when didn’t he? He sighed and let his eyes zone out at the horizon. The warm hues of the sunset melted into the ocean along with the sun. Stars were twinkling as they peeked out from behind some clouds above them. </p><p>At this moment he realized this was his first time being alone with a girl. Fighting for survival and focusing on becoming a great warrior left him with little time for girls growing up. He vaguely remembered a few female students at the Crane School leaving sealed notes on his bed spread but never opened them. He was too obsessed with himself then to care about the feelings of others. </p><p>But now … Now that he was free from his duties as a Crane student he found his mind wandering, his focus fading. An odd sensation coated his body as he took in his surroundings. Tien liked being up on the roof with Yamcha, talking and keeping each other company. </p><p>Yamcha-chan… She was different from any other girl he’d met. She fought like a guy and acted like one too. She didn’t take shit from anyone which made it easy to rile her up. Tien loved riling people up so that was an added bonus. More importantly she was tough and could take care of herself. No one else had survived one of his more fatal attacks but she had. Sure he had held back from delivering a killing blow but still, to withstand his full strength.</p><p>It left Tien wondering how and why Yamcha was so strong. </p><p>Eventually they ran out of rocks just as the moon rose in the sky. The stars twinkled down on them and Yamcha found herself staring over at Tien who was deep in thought. She leaned over and punched his shoulder which startled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Tien glanced down at her curiously as she tried to smile, “Quit looking stressed out okay? We’ll find the Dragon Balls don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Tien scoffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, “You act like it’s so simple.”</p><p>Yamcha stretched her arms out and laid back on the roof with a snort, “Yeah because it is! You just have to get them before anyone else can! Goku did all the hard work taking out those Red Ribbon Army assholes and that blue midget Pilaf-”</p><p>“So I heard.” Tien interrupted and decided to lay down as well. They both laid on their sides and just stared at one another. They didn’t speak for almost an hour, both lost in thought and in each other’s eyes. </p><p>Yamcha wasn’t sure why but that was one of her most vivid memories of their younger years.                                                   </p><p>Tien watched Yamcha curiously during dinner. She got lost in thought so easily these days. He thought she was just naturally distracted, (he used to call her an airhead after all,) but after a while he wondered what she was really thinking about. Once they were finished he stopped Yamcha and told her to go rest, “Chiaotzu and I can clean this up.”</p><p>She made an irritable noise in the back of her throat and stomped a foot, “Seriously?! You guys have been working all day, let me have this!”</p><p>Tien raised a brow and pointed out simply, “You hate cleaning.”</p><p>“It’s all you’ll let me do!”</p><p>Chiaotzu watched them curiously and then spoke up, “Why don’t you guys just clean up together then?”</p><p>Puar finished her milk and realized Chiaotzu had conflict mediation skills she could only dream of having. Flicking her tail she squeaked, “Yeah! Chiaotzu had something to show me!” She glanced over at the boy who gave her an even stare, “And it’s super important so bye!” With that she flew over, grabbed the psychic by the hand and flew off.</p><p>Yamcha shook her head and gathered the plates from the table, “Whatever, if you want then you can help me.”</p><p>Tien got a dish cloth thrown at his face after he muttered under his breath about Yamcha acting impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>